


Wild Card

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [26]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Исходники: музыка — J-Five «I find a way», видео — аниме «Ai no Kusabi» 2012 г., «Gakuen Heaven», «Тёмный дворецкий», футаж из сети (находящийся в свободном доступе)Продолжительность и вес: 2:51; 128 МбИллюстрация к макси«Wild Card»
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест





	Wild Card




End file.
